Optical communications are conventionally implemented using multiple fiber optic cables in a series interconnected structure. Each fiber optic cable in the series is terminated with fiber optic connectors at separable interfaces between mating fiber optic cables. The separable interface may be physically located at any point along an optical interconnection path, including, but not limited to a central switching office, a local switching area, a premises distribution closet, and a user""s office. At any point along the path, the optical information may be converted to electrical information for further distribution. Many different types of optical connectors are known, each being particularly suited to a known interconnection environment. The purpose of the optical connectors is to securely and precisely align fiber cores of the mating fiber optic cables to permit light transmission from one fiber core to the next with minimum loss of optical energy.
One known fiber optic connector for high density applications uses a ferrule that houses a plurality of fibers, termed a fiber array ferrule. The fiber array ferrule has a plurality of fiber holes for receipt of respective fibers in a fiber optic cable. The mating fiber array ferrule has a respective plurality of fiber holes for receipt of respective fibers in the mating fiber optic cable. The holes in both ferrules are similarly positioned relative to each other so as to have a one-to-one correspondence and axial alignment between individual fibers when the ferrules are mated. In the conventional fiber array ferrule, fiber hole alignment is achieved using two precision guide pins and/or guide pin holes disposed on distal sides of a mating interface. The guide pin hole in a first ferrule receives the guide pin in the mating ferrule for precise alignment. Conventionally, one ferrule may have one or two guide pins with the mating ferrule having one or two guide pins with the mating ferrule having one or no guide pins, respectively. As one of ordinary skill can appreciate, it is the position of the guide pins and guide pin holes relative to the fiber holes and the precision of the fit between the guide pins and the guide pin holes that determine the alignment precision of the mated interconnection between fiber optic cables terminated with mating fiber array ferrules. As a consequence of the small diameters of the guide pins and the guide pin holes, resulting in small annular lead-in features, the pre-mating alignment of ferrules must be reasonably close to the post-mating alignment of mating ferrules in order to initiate receipt of the guide pins in the guide pin holes. Conventionally, there is a minimum alignment of freedom of movement or float between the housing and the ferrule in order to assure adequate pre-mating alignment of the guide pin to guide pin hole. The close fit between the ferrule and housing together with the annular lead-ins at the end of the guide pins to accommodate a certain degree of pre-mating misalignment and permit the guide pins and guide pin holes to perform the alignment function uninhibited.
A disadvantage in the close fit between the fiber array ferrule and the housing lies in the lack of isolation for the fiber array ferrule to external loads placed on the housing. There is a need, therefore, for a fiber array connector providing adequate pre-mating ferrule to ferrule alignment and having improved isolation for the ferrule from external loads to the housing.
It is an object to provide a fiber optic connector having adequate pre-mating ferrule to ferrule alignment and having improved isolation for the ferrule from external loads to the housing.
A fiber optic connector comprises a housing having an axial passageway defining a longitudinal axis and having a ferrule disposed therein. The housing has a ferrule alignment structure. The ferrule alignment structure transversely aligns the ferrule relative to the longitudinal axis when the connector is in an unmated condition. The ferrule alignment structure permits transverse displacement of the ferrule relative to the housing when the connector is in a mated condition.
It is an advantage that a fiber optic connector has adequate pre-mating ferrule to ferrule alignment as well as improved isolation for the ferrule from external loads to the housing when the connector is in a mated condition.